


Intimate Send-off

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [23]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake and Claire stay up all night spending time together before he has to ship out for a mission.





	Intimate Send-off

10:15pm

It was an earlier bedtime than Jake and Claire were used to but he had to get up early in the morning to leave for a mission so they closed up shop for the night and laid in bed talking.

“Jake?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”  He put his hands behind his head on the pillow and looked over at her.

Claire rolled to her side and faced him, “It’s stupid.”

“No, ask me.”

“Never mind, it’s nothing.”

“Claire, spill it.”  He rolled over to his side and rested his head in his hand.

“Okay, which woman on Gilligan’s Island would you prefer?”

“Lovey Howell, no question.”

“Seriously?”  She grinned then began to laugh.

“Hell yeah, she’s been around the block.  You know she could teach me some things.”  He looked up at Claire and laughed, “How about you?”

“The Professor.”

“I figured.”

“Hey!”

“Well you do have a thing for extremely smart tech guys.”  He laid back and held out an arm.  She laid next to him settling in the crook of his arm, resting her head against his chest.

“Are you nervous about me heading out again?”  He asked quietly.

“No.”  She answered too quickly for both of their liking.

“You can be, you know.  I get nervous before missions.”

Claire had noted that Jensen had been very quiet all day as well as the day before when he got the call that he was needed.  His trips made her nervous and she still wasn’t used to him going out of the country for things he couldn’t tell her.

“I’m not nervous.”  She said defensively.

“You do this every time.”  He pointed out.

“Okay fine, I’m a little scared, okay?”

He chuckled and ran his hand along her side.

“I knew it.  I’ll be fine and we’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know.  Just be careful.”

“I always am.”

“Like when you came back shot in the leg?”

“That was Pooches fault.”

“Yeah, okay.”  She said mocking him.

“It was!  He looked at the clock and sighed.  “Shit, I have to be up at five.

Claire sat up, “I can’t sleep right now, I’m gonna go in the other room so you can get some rest.”

“No you don’t.  Stay here and talk to me.  I’ll sleep on the plane.”

“Are you sure?”

“Get over here.”  He said reaching for her.  “We’ll just hang out all night until we’re tired.  Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”   She said leaning back against him.

  


11:05

“Hungry?”

Claire’s stomach was growling, making angry sounds.  She was sitting on the bed watching Jensen laying on his belly, feet in the air, painting her toenails as they talked.

“Starving.  I wasn’t too hungry earlier, nerves I guess.”

“Be right back.”  He closed the nail polish bottle and leaped up, tossing it to her.

A few minutes later he came back with a pizza box.

“Here, you eat while I paint.”  He settled back into his original position and took back the bottle, before pulling her foot toward him.

“It’s not painting, it’s doing.  Women do their nails.”  Claire said before taking a bite of pizza.

He looked up and made a face.

“It’s painting if a guy does it.” He told her as he delicately tapped the brush on her toenail.  “I do like this red though.”  He said to himself, pleased with his work.

Claire laughed and took another bite of pizza.

“Can I do yours?”

“Nope.”  He said as he worked.

“Come on, I can do camo designs.”

“Really?”  He looked up with interest for a second and then shook his head.  “Nope.”

“Well you’re no fun.”  She said offering him a bite of her pizza.  He bit into it and chewed, before talking with his mouth full.

“Please, I’m plenty of fun.  I showed you earlier how fun I am.  Two times!”

“I have no complaints.”   Claire said wiggling her toes as he closed the bottle.

“How did I do?”  He asked proudly, holding up her foot and grinning.

“Fabulous darling.”  She said with a laugh.

“Think I have a chance at this for a living.

“Not a chance, but that red really does look good.”  She said with a smile.

 

12:20

“Goddamn road!  Mother fucker!”  Claire shouted.  She and Jensen were lying next to each other, both in the same positions, knees up and holding small game systems on their chests, playing a game together.

“My girl has a potty mouth.”  Jensen sang.  He let out belly laughs as Claire fumed that her character lost a race on their game systems.

“This is fucking stupid.  Little asshole can’t stay on the racetrack and then you hit me with the blue wing thing!”

“Easy lady, I’ll let you win next time.”  He teased in a soothing voice, putting down his game.

“No!  I always beat you.  I’m better at this game than you!”

 “Now you know how I feel when I play sniper games with Cougar.”

“Ugh!  I can’t believe you won.  Stop freaking cheating.”

“Claire.  Relax.”  Jensen leaned up and took her game system.

“Hey!”  She said in annoyance.

“Save it for the refs at soccer, killer.”  He said leaning down to her, kissing her softly.

“I’m too mad at you to make out.”

“We’ll see.”

 

1:05

Jensen flopped back down on the mattress next to Claire as she fixed her hair and pulled the comforter up around her chest.  They both had a light sheen of sweat and were out of breath.

“Well you weren’t too mad for that.”  He said wiping his brow.

“It was angry sex.  I’m angry that you cheat at video games.”

“I don’t cheat, okay maybe a little.”  He sat up suddenly.  “Want a Gatorade?”

“Yes, a blue one, please.”

“We have grape and cherry.”

“There are no flavors, just colors, they all taste the same.”

“Whatever.   Be right back.”

Claire watched as he hurried naked out of the room, she sat up a little against the pillows and waited for him.

He came back in the room and handed her a purple bottle as he sat next to her again.  They both opened and chugged the liquid quickly.

“You’re cute.”  He said looking at her adoringly.

“I’m sitting here naked, chugging Gatorade after really good sex.”  She said after she swallowed a large sip.

“I know.  You’re cute.”

“You’re pretty good looking too.”  She said putting her head on his shoulder.

“Want to go again?”

“Can you?”

“Sure.”

“You should get more Gatorade then.”  She said as they set heir bottles down on the bedside tables and met back in the middle of the bed, a pile of laughter and kisses.

 

 

1:50

“I need help with my hair when I get back.”  Jensen said, rubbing shampoo in Claire’s hair under the hot shower stream.  She leaned back against him, relaxing at the massage.

“How?”

“I want to color it.”

“What?  You mean that’s not natural?”  Claire laughed and shrieked when Jensen poked her side, ticking her.

“Hush you.”  He moved them under the water and let the stream rinse her hair before pulling them back out again.

“When you get back, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Promise?”  He said turning her and leaning in for a kiss.

“Yes.”

“Can I get a back rub?”

“Sure.”

“Can I find something new to try?”

“I’m presuming you mean in bed.”

“Say the boudoir, it sounds classier.”

“Sorry, the boudoir.”

“Thank you, and yes.”

“Like what?”  She asked grabbing some soap and reaching up to shampoo Jensen’s short dark blond locks.

Jensen smirked and tried to hide his laugh.

“It might involve pulley systems and levers.”

“Oh wow.  We might as well throw in a donkey show while you’re at it.”

“Madam, you are just filthy.”

“You bring it out of me.”  She said with a casual shrug before leaning in to kiss his chest.

“So are you serious on the donkey show?”  He asked mischievously.

“No!”

“Just checking.”

 

 

2:40

They were in the kitchen eating ice cream.  Claire sat on the counter and Jake leaned on it next to her.

“You’ve never been camping?”  Jake asked in shock.

“Nope.”

“Well then we’re going sometime.”

“I don’t know.  I don’t like bugs and mosquitos.”

“We’ll ease you into it.  Start with an air conditioned cabin and go from there.  By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a survivalist, naked in the woods.”

“Am I the gatherer?”

“Yes and I’m the hunter.  And every month we have some sort of crazy mating ritual that involves mud and berries and you offer yourself to me and I’ll say, ‘Well I don’t know, I guess this hot tribal woman will have to do.’ because if you look good now, I can only imagine what you’d look like smeared with mud and berries in the forest.  And then you grab my—“

“I get it!”  Claire said laughing at the description.

Jensen’s smiled faded and he looked over at Claire, “So you’d want to go on a trip with me?”

“Yeah, I would.”

“Really?”

“You sound surprised.”

“Kind of.  I’m shocked you’re still with me.”

“What?  Why?”

“I don’t know.  I’m kind of a dork I guess.

“You’re my dork.  You’re handsome and you’re pretty good in bed, but that’s just a bonus.  Where did you learn your moves?”

“That’s all me.  I just guess what you’d like.”  He said shrugging with a shy smile.

“Well sir, you are spot on.  You have my compliments.”  She looked down at the dish towel next to her and traced the design with her finger.

“I do what I can.”  He said proudly.

“You certainly do, my man.  She asked.

Jensen moved over and parted her legs, standing between them.  He took the ice cream from Claire and set it on the counter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his head moving in quickly, his mouth finding hers.

 

3:10

“Well I don’t understand why you can’t tell me some stuff but you can talk about others.”  Claire said applying lotion to her legs and looking up angrily at Jensen.

“Because, it’s what we do.  Most stuff I don’t even know till Clay tells me.”

“Well that’s crap.”  She tossed the bottle on the side table and sat back with a huff.

“Yeah, it is, but it’s what I do.”

“Well quit.  I don’t want you to go!”

“I have to go!  They need me!”

“I need you!  In one piece, not shot, and no knife wounds!”

“I told you I don’t like the fights, but its part of the job!”

“You’re a jerk.”  Claire said taking Jake’s huge blanket and heading to the stairs.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

“Not tonight it’s not!  I’m sleeping on the couch!”

 

3:45

Claire was laying on the couch in front of Jensen as he spooned her, the blanket covering them both.  She was sound asleep and he was stroking her hair watching her.  He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed sadly as he settled down behind her.

“I really love you.”  He said softly before closing his eyes to get some rest behind her.

 

5:30

“Do you have everything?”

“I think so.”

“Bring me back a monkey?”

“No.  Well I could but I shouldn’t.”  He wrapped his arms around her.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’re going to the jungle somewhere.”

“I’ll have my phone.  You know I work my magic to talk to you.”

“I know.”

“Hey.  It’s going to be fine.”  He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

“I hate this part.”

“Me too.  But don’t forget the part when I get home.”  He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Ooh yeah.”  She laughed, “Please be careful ok?”

“I will.”  He kissed her and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

“I have to get going.  Pooch is waiting.”

He moved back and hefted his duffle bag over his shoulder.

“Get some sleep, I’ll talk to you soon.”

Claire wiped her eyes and smiled, “Okay.  Love you.”

“Love you too.”  He grinned at her as he closed the front door behind him.

She stood at the window and watched him leave.  She stood with her arms wrapped around herself as his Jeep turned the corner and was gone.

She sighed and headed back upstairs to the bedroom and got into bed quietly.  He’d be back, and they’d talk during his trip, but the night before was always the hardest, saying goodbye and worrying about him.

She woke up a few hours later to her phone buzzing.  She reached over and read the text.  It was from Jensen.

_Jake:  I could totally see through your shirt this morning.  Nice boobs.  :)_

She let out a laugh and wiped a tear.  She missed him already, but he’d be back and driving her crazy in no time.


End file.
